Chapter 143
白夜の魔眼頭首 |romaji= Mahōtei Bāsasu Byakuya no Magan Tōshu |viz= The Wizard King Vs. The Leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun |issue= 10, 2018 |arc= Arc 9 |volume= 16 |episode= Episode 92 |characters= #William Vangeance (in vision) #Yami Sukehiro (in vision) #Julius Novachrono #Licht }} 白夜の魔眼頭首|Mahōtei Bāsasu Byakuya no Magan Tōshu}} is the 143rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Julius thinks about he knew that William was hiding something that he couldn't show him, and that Yami even notice that too. Julius also thinks about how he had rarely see William after he had inflicted that wound on Licht's arm. Julius continues to think about how he would never hold onto his suspicions even when they would rise up, but he never suspected that two soul would reside within one body. Licht then introduces himself to Julius, which Julius replies that Licht is truly a different person from William. Julius asks about William's scar, which Licht reveals that William's scar is a curses that has no effect on him. Licht says that William is different from other humans, since William understands his feelings towards humans. Licht also says that there is only one way to quell his anger, which Julius thinks about how Licht's goal is revenge against the humans and if the magic stone will allow him that. Licht says that that is the reason he allows him to meet with Julius since the safest place for the remaining two would be in Julius's possessions. Licht also says that once he obtains the final stone, their long-awaited dream will be achieved. Julius expresses how truly kind William is, since William cared for him so much it is his duty to stop Licht. Licht replies that Julius will die, and that Julius will be take responsibility for all of the sins of the Clover Kingdom since he is the Magic Emperor. Licht launches a spell at Julius but Julius easily counters the spell. Julius tells Licht that Light Magic might be the fastest of all the magics but that does mean that he is unable to defend against it. Licht closes that distance and asks to what extant can Julius defend against his magic. Licht thinks about how Julius's Time Magic is fully able to control time. Licht also thinks about how the only thing that can oppose time is licht and attacks Julius. Julius dodges the attack, by reading the future of the mana flow and using Mana Zone. Licht gets behind Julius, and manages to wound him. Licht comments about how there is a limit to what Julius is able to dodge, and wonders how long its been since Julius was wounded. Julius agrees that it has been a long time since he has seen his own blood. Licht says that there is a limit to Julius's Time Magic, which Julius explains how he is capable of storing all the time that he has stolen from others. Julius also explains how even though he was born with magic to steal the future, he dreams to create a future where there is no discrimination. Julius says that he will not die until then, while reversing time to heal his wound. Licht tells Julius that his dream will not come true and attacks. Julius dodges the attack, which Licht quickly get behind Julius. Julius suddenly appear behind Licht, which Licht thinks about how Julius has accelerated his foresight. Licht tries to attack Julius but Julius easily counters it. Julius tells Licht that he has already seen the future, and that Licht can't win against him. Fights *Julius Novachrono vs. Licht Magic and Spells used References Navigation